


Ethan's Hidden Job

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan had two jobs, one was being a Youtuber, the other was....a different kind of Internet Star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I think I may be obsessed with Crankiplier and embarrassed Ethan. Enjoy another fanfic that was conjured in my strange mind.

Ethan had just recently moved into Marks house for a while. His house had, unfortunately, had a pipe break and was now covered in dirty water, spreading through the household. It would be getting renovated for a month or two, seeing as the pipe was one in the kitchen which meant some technical thing, Ethan didn’t understand. Mark was going to become an engineer and even he didn’t get it. But Mark being the kind soul he was let Ethan stay in the guest bedroom for a while. Mark was always going on about how big and lonely the house was anyway, even though he had Tyler over 99% of the time. Ethan was just grateful for Marks kindness, he didn’t know what he would do without him.

The problem with moving back in with other people was the privacy. Ethan had gotten used to leaving doors open since he hadn’t had to worry about anyone else in the house, but obviously with Mark now around and sometimes Tyler it wasn’t easy to get accustomed too. First of all, showering was a thing, Ethan would always just walk around the house naked anyway so it was never too big of a deal. Ethan didn’t realize that there was another living being in the house when he just walked out of the bathroom butt naked. He was en route to his room when a startled Mark stared and then shielded his eyes as Ethan exclaimed apologies and flew into his room quickly. The pair didn’t talk about it for two weeks.

Masturbating was another thing, a much more embarrassing less innocent thing. Again Ethan wasn’t used to having someone in close proximities to him and so he was as loud as he has always been. Until Mark came shrieking into the room worried about his safety because apparently, his moans sounded like cries for help. Not a great moment for either of them. Mark wouldn’t look Ethan in the eye for a long time after that. Though eventually, they got over all of the weird little things Ethan wasn’t used too. That’s what being great friends will get you.

Unfortunately, Ethan wasn’t prepared to deal with the situation at hand now, even though really it was all his fault. Because Ethan didn’t tell Mark about his other job, in fact, he never told anyone because why would he? Internet star sounded suspicious enough thankfully more people were getting Youtube nowadays but…this time there assumptions about Internet star would be right. Ethan was a Youtuber, and madly in love with his job. He always was trying to improve himself and his work, but sometimes he needed the extra money, Youtube wasn’t always great and Ethan always thought it better to have a backup plan. Though most peoples back up plans were waitresses/waiters or maids. Ethan’s was being a cam star.

He knew what everyone thought about people who used there body for money, but in a way wasn’t manual labor the same thing!? Those people sold their strong bodies to do tasks other people aren’t capable of doing! Ethan is just using his in dirtier more explicit ways to pleasure other people. Ok maybe it's not the same thing but Ethan didn’t care. He would never admit this if anyone found out but, he actually kind of enjoyed it. It let some of the edge off from being the cute innocent boy everyone knew him to be, sometimes he wanted to let the friskier side of him show but he was always too scared to. This way he could do it and make some money, there really was no downside. Unless someone found out which was one of Ethan’s greatest fears, but he didn’t expect Mark, Amy, Katherine, Tyler or any other of his friends or family to be searching on some dodgy cam site so he thought everything would be fine. That’s usually not how things go for Ethan though.

Mark was running around setting up for the live stream that was happening soon, Amy and Katherine were stumbling over the numerous amount of cords trying to get everything ready in time. It was always super stressful doing these, but Mark didn’t mind. He loved being there for charities and his audience and he wouldn’t have it any other way. That didn’t mean he enjoyed this part though, the audio was being weird and Youtube was always having streaming difficulties. And as if nothing else could go wrong, the doorbell rang, sending everyone into a flurry of who would answer it.

“I will! It’s my house” Mark finally declared and rushed to get the door.

Ethan and Tyler were checking one of the cameras for the live stream in the hallway.

“It’s fine Ethan I swear I checked it three times!” Tyler pointed at the camera screen, clearly exasperated.

“No Tyler look it doesn’t- let me just see it” Ethan grabbed at the camera but Tyler was quick on his feet and held the camera up, where short little Ethan couldn’t reach it.

“Tyler!” Ethan whined and started to jump for the camera missing by a few inches.

Mark smiled and scooted past them, his friends were such children. He rushed to the door, as the doorbell had been pushed a second time when he had gone through the hallway.

“Coming!” Mark yelled, hoping whoever was at the door would hear him.

Mark fixed his hair quickly and opened the door, not sure who would be here at 10 am. Mark was surprised to see a postman standing outside, not looking too happy. His cheeks were sunken in making his face look skeleton-like, and he was chewing gum loudly. He was holding a small package, which looked like it had been clawed at before getting here.

“Package” The postman grumbled and held out the package for Mark to take.

After having the package practically shoved in his face, Mark stumbled backward grabbing on to it. Without warning the postman thrust a pen and paper at him as well.

“Sign”

The postman placed the paper on top of the box and the pen into Marks' hand. Mark was certain his mouth had flung open at this point at how rude this guy was but Mark knew they didn’t have much time so he just signed on the dotted line and shoved the paper and pen back at the guy.

The postman sneered and walked away right afterward, looking like he was going to go jump off a bridge.

“Wow,” Mark muttered, unsure of how he made the cut for postmen.

Mark shut the door and examined the small package. He didn’t order anything, did he? Mark ran through a list of things he could have possibly ordered but he came up short. Instead of waiting around wasting more time, Mark decided to open it up quickly before the stream. He jogged over to one of his drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors out of it, the duct tape on the package looked pretty heavy duty for his hands.

Mark had gotten through the tape pretty easily and carelessly tore it open. His eyebrows scrunched, confusion apparent on his face. What was this, it looked like a-

Oh my fucking god.

Mark jumped away from it, his breath coming out in little huffs from the shock. His face flushed red and he noticed his hands were shaking. There was no way, no way that there was really a…

Mark inched forward like he was a spy on a mission and peered back into the box and there it was as clear as day. A black vibrating dildo.

“What…?” Mark questioned, not sure of how to respond.

His thoughts instantly went to every other possible reason this could be here. A prank, wrong address? Maybe someone thought it would be funny! But his brain kept focusing on one specific person, Ethan.

Ethan did need Marks address for something a week ago and Mark just never thought to ask, it didn’t seem important at the time. But now, this was fucking hugely important and hugely private! Mark tried to look away but couldn't, no matter where his feet wanted to take him he ended up stuck staring at this huge dil-

A gasp flew from someone's mouth behind him. Mark swung around, hiding the scissors behind his back as if he had just gotten caught doing something bad.

“M-Mark” Ethan sputtered, his eyes were wide.

“You didn’t just….” Ethan stopped and motioned towards the package unable to utter the words.

“I-I didn’t mean too! I thought….” Mark trailed off, he didn’t have a great explanation at the time.

Ethan just stared, his chest filling with worry and embarrassment. No, this was not happening. Life was not plotting against him this much, then again this wasn’t life. This was his stupid decision to order his newest toy to Marks fucking house! But Ethan needed to do another show otherwise his fans would get upset. He was supposed to sneak in during the stream and answer the door inconspicuously. His package wasn’t supposed to arrive till 1 pm!

Mark and Ethan were just stuck in this unbreakable staring contest. Both of there faces were horribly red.

“Oh my fucking god” Ethan broke the silence and clasped his head in his hands.

“First it was the shower then the intrusion into my room while I was….and now this! This cannot be actually happening” Ethan started to pace hoping it was just a dream and it would be over soon.

“E-Ethan I am sorry I didn’t mean too but why….why-“ Mark didn’t know how to ask why he was ordering a dildo to his house. Why wouldn’t Ethan wait till he got back to his house? What is Mark saying is he really blaming this on Ethan!? He shouldn’t have opened the package without asking him!

Ethan just blushed a darker shade of red. Should he just tell him? What would be more embarrassing telling him that he entertains people every two weeks on the internet while pleasuring himself or just pretending this was what he used to masturbate? Both would be true, and equally as humiliating.

“I-I can’t, I was supposed to answer the door!” Ethan exclaimed and hid his face again, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Mark was never going to look at him the same after this. What if there was no coming back from the shame this time?

Mark could tell Ethan was either having or about to have a panic attack and concern started to overcast the uncomfortableness. Mark hesitantly walked towards Ethan and put his hand on Ethan’s arm.

“Hey Ethan, it’s ok we can forget about this right now, no awkward period of time where we pretend the other person doesn’t exist ok?” Mark smiled weakly.

Ethan looked through his fingers and tried to see if Mark was being genuine or not. Eventually, he realized he was being such a baby about this and if Mark could handle not giving in to the incredibly awkward tension then he could as well. He lifted his head up and gave a tiny chuckle.

“Fuck I’m just so embarrassed” Ethan returned Marks smile.

Mark nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Instead of thinking about it he embraced Ethan in a hug, hoping that would make him feel a tiny bit better.

“Better me then Tyler huh? He would never let it go-“

As Mark was speaking Tyler ran into the room, clearly not getting the fact something was happening in here. Both boys swung their bodies to look at him.

“Guys the stream is starting in two minutes, oh you got a package Mark what is it?” Tyler rushed over to the package.

“No!” Ethan and Mark screamed in unison but it was too late.

Tyler’s eyes enlarged and he picked up the box in his hand.

“uh guys” Tyler’s voice was quieter then Mark had ever heard it.

Both Ethan and Mark were internally freaking out, why couldn’t Tyler just have stayed in the living room!?

Tyler held up the box, showing the very obvious dildo on the front to everyone.

“Tyler for fuck's sake put that down!” Mark exclaimed and batted at the air signaling for Tyler to put it down.

“Why do you…why are you and Ethan…” Tyler couldn’t seem to finish a sentence, his eyes darted between the two boys.

“Are you and Ethan….a couple?”

The question was enough to make Ethan and Mark freak out more then anything else would.

“What, fucking no Tyler why would you even think that?” Ethan exclaimed, getting enraged now because of the mortification.

Tyler blushed, but it wasn’t as bad as Mark or Ethan’s. He shifted from foot to foot the box at his side after Marks freak out.

“Well, you and Mark were hugging when I came in and I just assumed this might be….” Tyler held the box up hoping he wouldn’t have to say it.

Mark and Ethan’s faces flamed red at Tyler’s implications. They both started to open and close their mouths desperate for anything even a badly strung out sentence to come out. Finally, Mark cleared his throat.

“No Tyler we are not together and that is not…” Mark dropped his voice to a whisper “Ours…it...well it’s….” Mark looked frantically at Ethan trying to show he was sorry with his eyes.

Ethan clenched his eyes and sighed.

“Fuck, fine it’s mine Tyler ok, it’s mine now can we all just drop this entire thing and do the fucking live stream!?” Ethan said quietly and started to depart the room not wanting to hear the aftermath from Tyler.

Which is exactly when Tyler started to laugh hysterically, Ethan stopped in the hallway and groaned, why did Tyler have to find out!

“Ethan….y-you use….a….a-” Tyler sputtered laughter filling in the spaces between each word.

Mark glared but couldn’t help find it a little funny. I mean they just found out Ethan uses a fucking dildo and he wouldn’t say anything obviously but that’s hilarious.

“Guys, live stream in 60 seconds come sit down!” Amy called out.

Mark and Tyler nodded toward the door and raced back through the hallway into the living room. A very red-faced Ethan sat on the couch as straight as a bone, Kathryn was trying to get him to tell her whats wrong but he just shook his head. Mark and Tyler knowingly winked at each other and sat down beside Ethan cuddling up to him.

“It’s ok buddy we all get curious sometimes” Tyler singsonged in Ethan’s ear, clearly making fun of him.

Ethan gritted his teeth.

“Now come on Tyler DIL-DOn’t make fun of Ethan!” Mark whispered so only the boys could hear and Tyler let out a horse laugh.

Ethan just stared straight forward.

“I hate you guys”

* * *

There was a break in between the streams was which fantastic because Ethan was tired of Mark and Tyler’s jokes. All through the stream, they had been teasing him, either by whispering it to him or by saying it discreetly out loud so only they knew what they were talking about. It didn’t help. Ethan’s face broke out into a blush every time and it left the chat confused and amused by there antics, at one point Tyler even joked that he should tell the stream so they could get some dirt on Ethan! Mark obviously jumped in before Ethan could rip Tyler’s head off for making the chat go wild but he was now pissed. They didn’t understand, really it was for work! And Ethan just wanted to explain that but then Tyler and Mark would stop at no end to find the website and make fun of him further. As they were cleaning up the breakfast mess before going to the next one, Ethan took off the muscle stimulators so he could clean up with the other boys. Amy and Katherine had gone to the other room to set up for the next live stream which would be happening soon enough.

“Pssst Ethan” Tyler whispered, coming closer to Ethan.

Ethan grunted, knowing this was just going to be another taunt. Hearing Tyler, Mark came in to join them interested in what he was going to say.

“Are you really going to use that? Cause I can’t imagine little Ethan over here-”

That’s when Ethan finally snapped he was getting so fed up with Tyler and Mark teasing him for it, Mark said they would fucking forget it earlier why is he not stepping in!? Ethan can take a lot from his friends, about his looks, his personality whatever not much offends him. But this wasn’t something he felt comfortable discussing or even acknowledging, he already had to deal with the two other embarrassing events that took place with Mark!

“You know what Tyler, just get it out! Hm? What the fuck are your questions please ask them I promise I’ll answer them asshole” Ethan bawled, seeing red.

Tyler and Mark both stopped cleaning, there faces showing there surprise. They had never seen Ethan so angry about something before, usually he would just shove them off he had never yelled at them. Once Ethan ended his little scene he breathed in slowly, he felt bad. He shouldn’t have yelled at them like that, they were just really getting on his nerves.

“E-Ethan, buddy, I really was just curious I wasn’t making jokes” Tyler spoke softly clearly seeing how upset Ethan had gotten.

“Yeah man, we are sorry about the stream we won’t do it anymore” Mark promised and rubbed Ethan’s shoulder caressingly.

Ethan nodded and shook his head, trying to rid all the angry intrusive thoughts.

“Sorry about raising my voice, I just don’t like talking about this stuff it’s embarrassing enough you guys know I got it, I don’t want to slip up, especially not on a live stream, and tell you why-” Ethan stopped, fuck he had said too much.

Mark and Tyler raised their eyebrows.

“Wait a minute….why? Why what?” Mark nudged him, trying to act like he was still all sweet when Ethan could see the curious undertones.

“Why….you wanted a dildo….or” Tyler’s eyes gleamed with curiosity “Why you got it?”

Ethan gulped, hoping his face wasn’t giving away that it was the latter but clearly it did has Tyler and Mark both got even closer to him. Ethan scrambled to get away but Mark and Tyler had already grabbed onto his muscles which were still sore from the stimulators. They brought Ethan over to the couch and threw him down on it, trapping him in.

“Guys…I didn’t…that’s not what..” Ethan tried to find an excuse but all were floating away from his head, fuck he really did it now.

“So…Ethan,” Mark started his lips quirked into a mischievous smirk “Why did you get it?”

“Because I can only assume you would get it to jack off with but that was already obvious so what other possible reason could there be?” Tyler finished off Marks thought.

Ethan’s cheeks were becoming rosy again, how was he going to get out of this one? He tried to find an escape route but everywhere was blocked with Mark and Tyler looming over him, they weren’t even scary he just knew he wouldn’t get far and he didn’t want to think of the punishment they’d give him. Probably just dodgeball’s but still.

“Come on Ethan don’t be shy” Mark sneered and tapped his fingers on his chin.

“Or…we will have to take drastic measures” Tyler concluded staring evilly at Ethan.

Ethan visibly gulped and shifted on the couch, what were they going to do?

“Like…” Tyler trailed off and gave Mark a knowing look. Mark nodded briefly back and grinned like Ethan’s misfortune was the best thing in the world.

“We’ll just have to ask the girls”

Ethan's heart stopped, no way, no fucking way they wouldn’t dare tell anyone else!

Ethan was about to stand up but Mark gently pushed him back down.

“No, don’t you fucking dare Mark” Ethan glared while looking nervous at the same time.

“You have two options Ethan, don’t make us feel like we're forcing you” Mark smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Ethan looked at the two of them and defiantly crossed his arms, surely they were bluffing?

Tyler shrugged and looked behind him “Oh Amy!” He called out.

Ethan’s eyes widened, no Tyler couldn’t possibly be serious?

“Yeah?” Amy responded from the other room.

Ethan started to fidget, trying to find hope in his heart that Tyler would chicken out.

“Why do you think Ethan got a-“

“Stop!” Ethan jumped up and cupped a hand over Tyler’s mouth roughly.

Mark laughed at Ethan’s quick reaction time and Tyler just shoved Ethan back down.

“Tell us or I ask” Tyler warned.

“One….” Tyler waited while Ethan panted.

“Two…” Ethan blinked rapidly.

“Three…Amy!”

“Fine! Fucking fine ok, I didn’t want you to know why I got it!” Ethan exclaimed.

“And why is that?” Tyler questioned, footsteps steadily approaching from behind Tyler.

“Because I’m a cam boy” Ethan muttered.

“What was that?” Tyler asked genuinely but also with a hint of snideness.

“Because I’m a cam boy!” Ethan exclaimed and fell back on the couch throwing his arms into the air.

The world seemed to go quiet, Mark and Tyler’s eyes widening slowly and Ethan blushing harder than he ever had.

“You're a cam boy!?” They said in unison, both of them with amused smiles on there faces.

“Wait was that?” A voice spoke from behind them, sending Tyler and Mark snapping there heads backward, it was Amy.

Ethan stuttered not wanting her to know his secret now too.

“Campbell!” Ethan exclaimed loudly.

The three other people in the room raised their eyebrows even though two of them should know what he was trying to cover up.

“They said ‘You're a Campbell!’ Because I told them I really loved Campbell soup! Aren’t they weird?” Ethan awkwardly chuckled and lunged from the couch wanting to get away from the situation as soon as possible before the onslaught of questions came in.

As Ethan walked back to the counter he was cleaning he heard Amy mumble a confused reply and retreat back to the other room, not wanting to deal with Ethan’s weirdness. Clearly not caring about what just happened Mark and Tyler rushed over to him.

“You’re a cam boy!?” Mark said quietly now, his face apparent he didn’t believe it.

Ethan closed his eyes and sighed, no one was ever supposed to know this fact about his life.

“Yes, ok I needed extra money and so I just kept…doing it” Ethan said, his blush never going away at this point.

Tyler leaned his elbows on the counter and placed his chin in his hands looking more like a child than an adult.

“So what, you strip for strangers, little blue boy Ethan?” Tyler asked his tone of disbelief as well.

Ethan nodded not trusting his voice to say yes.

“Obviously not just strip Tyler since little Ethan here got himself a toy” Mark smiled wide.

“Shut up Mark” Ethan grumbled and continued to wipe the counter wanting to forget about this day entirely.

“Hey I’m just impressed, out of all of us I would’ve thought it’d be me becoming a cam boy” Mark stated and chuckled.

Ethan and Tyler rolled there eyes but chuckled along with him.

“ _Well this isn’t so bad_ ” Ethan thought, giggling alongside his friends.

Maybe he should have told them earlier? He always thought they’d react badly, tell him he was gross and weird but they were actually acting pretty mature for how they normally are. Maybe Ethan snapping at them made them understand it was a big deal for him.

‘So…what website you posting on Ethan?” Mark stuck his tongue out and winked at him.

Ethan scoffed and started to move to the other room, “As if I’d ever tell you that!”

* * *

 

After the live stream was done, Ethan was pretty tired but he knew he had to get ready for his other show. Thankfully that show was only an hour long and he got to come during it, well sometimes he didn’t. His viewers usually choose what he did based on how much money they spent on him. Some nights they wanted to edge him, to get him right to the brink and then rip all the pleasure away from him, other nights they never wanted him to stop coming. Ethan didn’t mind doing either, he was into edging and over stimulation. Ethan would do whatever the majority vote was or whatever the highest bidder wanted, it was protocol as long as it wasn’t anything dangerous or illegal it pretty much had to happen. He would lose his fans otherwise. As Ethan set up for tonight, he realized it was kind of nice now that Mark knows what his other secret job is, that way he won’t have to make any excuses. The fact of the matter is, Ethan has always liked Mark way more than a friend. But he would never tell him that, especially not after today, there was no way Mark would be interested in someone who gets money stripping in front of old men.

“Shit I forgot the package” Ethan mumbled to himself and walked out of his room, hoping to not wake up Mark.

Mark couldn’t stop thinking about all of Ethan’s confessions today while lying in bed. The masturbating and shower was one thing but the fact he actually was pretty much a porn star without the other person was crazy. And it was also probably crazy how hot Mark thought it was. Mark had always kind of liked Ethan but not enough to tell him, but after living with Ethan he had noticed the feelings growing stronger, first it was just romantic thoughts. But now knowing that Ethan is a lot dirtier then he imagined, his thoughts were being overrun by Ethan using his new toy, while Mark watched him. Watching Ethan’s mouth open when the pleasure got too good, watch his eyes roll back as he came. All of it was too much for Mark because he knows Ethan would probably never go for him, why would he when he is clearly desired by so many others?

That didn’t stop Mark from not being able to go to sleep, all the thoughts in his head about Ethan and the toy. At first, Mark was mortified about it, because who wouldn’t be? He had just found out that his friend bought a freaking dildo!

Ethan strolled back through the house, the box in his hand. His viewers would be expecting his 2 am 'show' to be happening soon so he would have to hurry. Ethan looked down at his bed making sure he had everything, his computer was all ready to go the site loaded up. His eyes scanned the box which is still a symbol of his embarrassment from today, he tried to forget about that while taking it out of the box. Ethan was actually pretty excited to use it, it looked like it was going to be a lot of fun. He placed it on his bedside table which already had lube and tissues on it. After looking around again to make sure he was completely ready, Ethan started to strip off his clothes, soon he was completely naked. Ethan glanced anxiously towards the door but was sure Mark was asleep at this point so there was no point in worrying. Ethan laid down carefully on the bed, making sure the camera was set up to focus on his chest and not his face, there always was the slim chance he could be caught out by a viewer so it’s better to be safe than sorry. Taking a deep breath in, he clicked the ‘start stream’ button and waited for the comments to roll in. Almost immediately after he clicked, hundreds were in watching Ethan trace his hand down his chest, teasing the audience.

Ethan started to read the requests and chucked deeply when he saw the main one.

‘Pan the camera down sweetheart’ bluebird231 commented with 15$ next to his name.

Not feeling shy like when he did his first show, he got into his different persona. This new guy was Derek, at least that’s what Ethan’s screen name was. Obviously, Ethan couldn’t use his real name, same reason he couldn’t show his face. Derek was confident, sexy and not afraid of anything, and so that’s now what Ethan was. It was easier to pretend he was someone else when doing this. He slowly panned the camera, until he was showing to everyone. Ethan blushed, happy nobody could see it. Ethan’s eyes scanned through the chat and picked the most requested one again. ‘Make yourself hard’ the comment echoed in his head and he smirked, he could do that. Confidently Ethan took his hand away from his chest and started to stroke his length, stopping every once in a while to fondle his balls. Pretty soon Ethan was fully hard and was now enjoying the stimulation, breathy moans pouring from his mouth.

A bunch of ‘stop’ comments came through all with high biddings and Ethan already knew how tonight was going to go. A bunch of edge happy audience members who are willing to pay are definitely in the chat tonight. Ethan groaned, trying to act like he was upset when he wasn’t even that turned on yet, Ethan had pretty good stamina which was something he was always proud of.

After some time of ‘start again’ and ‘stop’ Ethan was panting. Now he really was desperate and wanting to come, it never took to long for him to whine. He always was a submissive bottom and so it came naturally to him.

“Please let me come” Ethan whined, having to stop for what felt like the twentieth time.

A bunch of ‘no’s’ flooded in, making Ethan sigh. It wasn’t always fun being told what to do but overall it wasn’t too bad. Ethan hadn’t been with someone for real in a while anyway so this was also a way to get rid of all the built-up tension.

“What if I show you, all the new toy I bought, then can I come?” Ethan bargained, stroking his thigh.

A whole lot of maybes started to stream through and Ethan sighed, figuring that the best he would get for now. Slowly he reached for the dildo on his bedside table and brought it up to show the viewers. He twirled it, tracing his fingertips down it.

‘Stick it in your mouth’ sexy tiger commented for 50$.

Ethan shook his head, not realizing they couldn’t see him.

“Sorry honey, remember no face….but,” Ethan came in closer so his whisper would be heard “I can stick it somewhere else”

The chat went crazy at that and all of the demands were exactly the same. Ethan smirked, happy that he could play with his audience like this, so they thought they were in control when really he was. Wanting to get on with it, Ethan reached over and grabbed the lube, squirting some on his fingers and smoothing it out with his other fingers, without asking the chat he started to circle around his hole and tease a finger in. He breathed out steadily, enjoying the small bit of stimulation he got from it, then he put another in and started to do a scissoring motion to make sure he was properly stretched for the toy. Pet names were rolling through the chat, sweetheart being the main one. Ethan was enjoying the attention, he hung out with a lot of bigger Youtubers and so he enjoyed being in the spotlight for once.

Mark flew up from his bed, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep knowing he liked Ethan, he couldn’t quiet his head down. Maybe he should just tell him. Mark shook his head, knowing there could be awful repercussions from it.

“What if I’m wrong? What if I’m just being crazy and I don’t like him” Mark whispered to himself.

He looked at his clock seeing it was 2:30 am, he can’t talk to Ethan now anyway. But he just felt like he needed to see him, talk to him one last time to see if he really did like him. Mark sighed and sat down on his bed, he will have to talk to him in the morning, he pulled back the covers on his bed again before hearing talking coming from the hallway. Mark’s eyebrows raised and he was hit with panic for a moment, always worried his house was going to get broken into. Mark cautiously crept over to the door and peeked through it to find there was no one there, Mark breathed out in relief before realizing the talking must be coming from Ethan’s room then.

“He’s awake,” Mark thought and evaluated his options.

He could stay wide awake the rest of the night buzzing with confusing feelings or he could just go and confirm if he liked him or not right now. Choosing the latter Mark walked down the hallway, until he was outside of Ethan’s door, taking a huge breath Mark swung the door open before a gasp flew from his mouth in the same fashion as Ethan’s had this morning.

Ethan was lying down on his bed, his computer filming him while he was….fingering himself!?

Ethan’s eyes popped open and he quickly took his fingers out of himself in shock.

“Mark!?” He exclaimed covering himself speedily with his hands.

But the damage was done, Mark had seen exactly what Ethan was doing and fuck it was hotter than expected. Surprising but fucking hot, Mark was starting to feel the impact of Ethan’s nudity take a toll on him and if that wasn’t confirmation enough of his feelings.

“I-I didn’t know!” Mark replied, feeling lightheaded, when did the room become so hot? He suddenly realized this must be Ethan’s cam gig he was talking about earlier. It was just Marks luck that he would decide to come in this night.

Ethan looked back at the computer, where Mark just realized a chat was going. The chat was going crazy except not because of the abrupt stop. Hundreds of demands were being made about…Mark!?

About Mark fingering Ethan, or fucking Ethan or blowing Ethan. Tons of them were flooding in making Ethan feel dizzy. Ethan couldn’t possibly ask Mark to do that right!? They were friends and Mark didn’t even look at him that way…except for the way, Mark was looking at him now. It was not exactly friendly.

“Fuck” Mark mumbled scanning his eyes over Ethan’s form.

He was so toned and chiseled, he may not be as muscular as Tyler or himself but damn did he look good right now. Ethan was looking anxiously at the chat and he looked less freaked out then normal if they were in this situation.

“They want you to join me?” Ethan said it like it was a question and Mark gulped.

Mark started to shift on his feet, his body was showing an obvious reaction now to Ethan which did not make him feel very confident. Ethan noticed and an even darker blush was starting to form. Neither of them was freaking out as much as Ethan thought they should be. They are friends and yet, Ethan was pretty sure they both didn’t mind staying exactly where they were. Sure it was embarrassing, but Ethan had, had an embarrassing day anyway so who cared at this point?

A voice in the back of Ethan’s mind was telling him over and over ‘try to be sexy’. Ethan rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. There was not a sexy bone in Ethan’s body, it was hard enough to do all this sexual stuff in front of strangers, there is no way he could do it with Mark.

More comments came in, telling Ethan to get on with the show. Ethan let out a sigh, feeling the punch of arousal in his gut, he was still hard and honestly aching to just get off already. He had been edging himself for too long to be able to think rationally, so for once in his life he gave in, gave in to that stupid voice in the back of his head. Ethan and Mark were never good at expressing themselves with there words anyway, they both liked action better.

“W-Want too? Ethan stuttered and mentally cursed himself for the stutter and also the fact he just asked one of his best friends to get him off.

He wouldn’t continue if Mark was uncomfortable, or if this was way too much to fast. But something he knew about Mark was that he liked to jump head first into things. And the way Marks eyes were growing steadily darker and more clouded over with lust was telling Ethan that Mark was definitely at least interested. Without saying anything Mark nodded and sat on the bed on his knees. Suddenly everything was a lot more intense, the fact Mark was inches away from Ethan who was naked and throbbing was sending heat everywhere in Marks body.

“What do I do?” Mark's voice was gruff, sending chills down Ethan’s spine.

Marks voice only sounded like that in the morning or when he’s angry, or evidently when he is aroused. Ethan would never admit it but he has definitely gotten off to Mark telling him in that voice what to do. Ethan gulped and looked at the chat again, and there was a main one rolling through but could Ethan really ask Mark to do that?

Ethan made sure the camera was panned down so they couldn’t see Marks face either and then took a deep breath in and uncovered himself, seeing as he was going to be doing something pretty intimate with Mark in a moment.

“The viewers send in requests the one that is sent in with the highest amount of money or is the majority request, gets chosen, make sure they don’t see your face, those are the only two rules” Ethan explained and then bit his lip.

“And they want you to fuck me with that toy”

Mark looked down, just realizing the toy he had gotten to know this morning lying on the bed next to Ethan. A rosy blush appeared on Marks' face, they hadn’t even kissed! But Mark was bubbling with arousal thanks to Ethan’s erection and stupid sexy body so he wasn’t that concerned about the lack of lip locking, that can come later.

“Finger yourself again” Mark’s tone can only be described as chilly.

Sending goosebumps to cover Ethan’s skin and he just decided, ok this was way too hot to be acceptable. Ethan tried to get rid of the nerves but it was hard, snapping out normal life into this new sexual persona was tough for Ethan no matter how much he liked it. Ethan thought back to his online identity, Derek. He needed to be Derek right now, so he could get through this without panicking. And so he let a smirk creep on his face as he trailed his lubed up fingers down to his hole and started to finger himself again, tiny moans escaping his mouth. The chat was more than ecstatic about the new person, the page looked like it was about to freeze due to all the requests coming in, many of them much to dirty for Ethan’s mind to think about. All while Mark just stared down at Ethan’s fingers going in and out, Mark was finding it hard to concentrate knowing that Ethan was right here, moaning in front of him while an audience watched them both.

Mark looked over at the chat and saw the highest bid was 75$ and the person said to give Ethan a teasing hand job, making sure he doesn’t come. Mark smirked, he could do that. Without warning Ethan, he reached down and grabbed onto Ethan’s dick. A whimpered moan came from Ethan as he looked at Mark with shock. Mark just started stroking, feeling a bit flustered at the look Ethan was giving him. Instantly remembering the ‘teasing’ part of the request, Mark started to slow down, to the point where only his fingertips were grazing Ethan’s length. Ethan whined and the noise furthered Marks arousal, Ethan desperately bucked up into Marks touch, trying to remain in character of Derek but he was feeling embarrassed. He really did want to come and Mark was not giving him enough to do so then again the chat wouldn’t let him come until the hour was up anyhow.

“So, they aren’t letting you come?” Mark spoke softly, not finding it in himself to raise his voice.

Ethan bit his lip again and tried to roll into Marks' hand, but Mark took his hand off of Ethan and gave him a look to say ‘cut it out’.

“Ye-yeah they aren’t, fuck I really want to come” Ethan moaned when Marks' hand returned to the light strokes even that was enough for now.

Mark’s lips quirked, clearly amused by Ethan’s desperation, Ethan slanted his eyes not amused in the slightest.

“What you think that’s entertaining? At least I’m getting touched while you just have to sit there hard in your restricting PJs” Ethan put on a fake pout, mocking Mark.

Mark’s gaze hardened but his smirk didn’t disappear as he began to rub the head of Ethan’s cock roughly. Ethan started to whimper, clearly sensitive after not being able to come so many times, Mark didn’t let up though rubbing the precum all over the head.

“F-Fuck Mark stop!” Ethan cried out “It’s too much!”

Mark didn’t stop, instead he slowed down his moves so his thumb was just grazing over the top.

“Don’t speak back to me and I won’t have to teach you a lesson” Mark stated.

Ethan whimpered, now Marks movements were just getting him closer to a release he knew he wouldn’t get. Ethan couldn’t even be angry though, he did ask for Mark to tell him what to do and push him around, Mark was fucking hot when he was being authoritative. Ethan nodded quickly, still biting his lip needing something more than this teasing handjob.

He scanned the requests in the chat and they wanted the same thing, Mark to fuck him with the new toy.

“M-Mark” Ethan mumbled, it was hard to get information across when he was still being tortured.

Mark stopped which proved to suck as much as having him do it. Mark just raised an eyebrow at Ethan clearly not over Ethan sassing Mark moments earlier.

“They want you too….do the thing from earlier that I said” Ethan blushed not wanting to say it again. It was hard giving Mark the power.

Mark knew what Ethan was talking about but seeing the discomfort on Ethan’s face at having to say it was adorable.

“And what was that I don’t seem to recall?” Mark said faking innocence.

Ethan groaned, knowing Mark was just trying to get him to say it.

“Fine, make me say it, why don’t you,” Ethan said deadpanned.

Mark stifled a laugh and motioned for him to continue which Ethan just rolled his eyes and blushed harder about.

“The toy…they want you to,” Ethan paused and clenched his eyes shut not wanting to face Mark “fuck me with it”

Mark sucked on his lower lip, still amused at the fact Ethan was literally naked on the internet and he was embarrassed about saying this one thing. Though the way Ethan was talking was definitely not adorable more like ‘hot’ or ‘driving mark to crazy to the point of wanting to get himself off in his pajama pants’.

“Fuck you,” Ethan said rolling his eyes again.

Mark’s eyes shone with lust, he waggled his finger like he was talking to a child and he leaned forward making sure to not get caught by the camera.

“Actually I think I’ll fuck you” Mark purred, his tone even more gravelly making Ethan feel hot all over.

Mark picked up the toy and squirted some lube on it and started to spread it. If Mark was being honest he was pretty excited to be controlling Ethan like this, he always was dominant in the relationship and it was pretty obvious Ethan was submissive and liked when Mark told him what to do.

The chat was buzzing, since time was running out for this to happen. Everyone was donating more then Ethan could ever remember seeing, they all wanted Mark to do various things to Ethan. It was hard to think about the fact Mark and he were just normal friends who did normal things this morning when this is happening now. Mark was getting a little desperate himself, seeing Ethan in this state was not something his body could apparently handle. But he wanted to see Ethan squirm and beg him to come, especially if this was a one time deal.

“Ready sweetheart?” Mark said softly looking at the chat for requests.

Ethan nodded not trusting his own voice. Mark was really going to fuck Ethan with a vibrating dildo! Maybe Ethan is just going crazy and he is hallucinating this entire situation but he really hoped he wasn’t.

Mark smiled sweetly, a little nervous about this. It was such a weird switch in their normal lives, but he was always good at acting for the camera and having the attention on him. So slowly he inched the toy into Ethan, watching for any signs that Ethan wanted to stop, but Ethan was closing his eyes his face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure surly.

“Fuck, fuck” Ethan whimpered, enjoying the fullness of the toy inside him it had been a while.

It was still a little painful though as it always is but it would be over soon and then there would be nothing but gut-wrenching pleasure and Ethan didn’t know how long he could hold on with Mark controlling it instead of himself.

Mark could tell Ethan was pretty loose at this point and so he decided to start pulling it in and out of him steadily. Ethan let out a long drawn out breath, feeling relaxed. Already Ethan was feeling the effects of the toy inside of him and he knew he wouldn’t last long, and that was before Mark pushed the toy right into Ethan’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Ethan exclaimed and clenched his entire body, he closed his eyes and realized he was panting.

When he opened his eyes he saw Mark smirking at him.

“Hit it?” Mark asked obviously aware of the reason for Ethan’s spasm.

“Fuck yes, d-do it again” Ethan mumbled and brought a hand up to play with his nipple.

Marks mouth started to water, Ethan might actually be the hottest person he had ever met. Mark started to ram the toy harder into Ethan’s prostate enjoying the sounds pouring from his mouth. Mark could tell he was getting close but he knew they still had five minutes to go and no way his ‘fans’ would let him come until the end. Mark looked at the chat and they were all telling him to keep doing what he was doing but start dirty talking. Mark scoffed in his head, it was almost to simple.

“You look so sexy right now babe,” Mark said using one hand to maintain the toy and the other to trace shapes on Ethan’s thigh.

Ethan whined in reply, his eyelids were half-lidded and his mouth had fallen open, he was in a pleasure trance right now.

“I wish I was this toy, but I would be a lot better, I would make you scream for me” Mark continued seeing how much Ethan liked his words.

Ethan bucked upwards a bit, and louder moans were coming out of his mouth now.

“Mark, I-I’m close” Ethan exclaimed.

Mark stopped moving the toy and Ethan whined, writhing around on the bed.

“Please fuck please I want to come so badly!” Ethan cried out.

Mark shushed him softly and brought his hand up to Ethan’s dick stroking it feebly.

Ethan writhed even more and put his hand on Marks.

“M-Mark no, fuck I won’t last”

Mark’s eyes sparkled with delight at how desperate Ethan had gotten.

“That’s the point of edging sweetheart” Mark stopped stroking “I’m bringing you to the absolute brink and then ripping all bliss away from you”

Ethan whimpered but nodded and placed his hand on Marks and guided it back to going up and down. Ethan taking control like that was a huge turn on, and Mark groaned quietly as Ethan gazed into his eyes while small moans fell from his mouth.

“Brace yourself” Mark whispered and gave Ethan a small smile.

Ethan squinted not understanding what Mark was getting at until Mark flicked the switch on the toy and it started vibrating. A string of obscenities escaped Ethan’s mouth as he squirmed around, the intense pleasure surrounding his body.

“Fuck…fuck I’m going to come!” Ethan declared gripping at the bed sheets.

“No Ethan not yet” Mark responded twisting the toy inside of Ethan expertly.

Ethan let out a pornographic moan and grabbed a fistful of the sheets in his hands.

“No, I c-can’t…I seriously can’t!” Ethan exclaimed, pushing himself down on the toy he was that desperate he could be embarrassed at any other time but right now he just needed to come.

Mark tapped his chin like he was thinking, he checked the clock one more time and smiled.

“Then beg”

Ethan blinked rapidly not expecting that to come out of Marks' mouth.

“W-What?”

“You want to come so badly then beg,” Mark said calmly.

“I’m not going to beg!” Ethan stated, even though he was sure he was reaching the point of insanity.

“Beg” Mark demanded, slamming the toy into Ethan’s prostate and holding it there.

Ethan felt all the air get knocked out of him and he let his head fall back onto the bed. Suddenly begging was not something out of his realm.

“Fuck! Please Mark please I’ll do anything please let me come!” Ethan begged, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer.

“More”

“Please, Mark fuck! I need it so badly, please fuck me, please let me come!”

Ethan felt Mark's hand start to properly move on his dick.

“Ok, come”

Ethan never thought he would be so grateful to hear those two words in his entire life. As Mark stroked him and slid the toy in and out, Ethan moaned and spurted all over his chest, the pleasure so intense Ethan was positive he blacked out for a second. His body writhed on the bed as Mark helped him ride through it until finally he was done and worn out.

Ethan heard Mark mumble a goodbye and then his laptop was being closed, all Ethan could do was look up at the ceiling and focus on breathing. He felt a presence lie next to him and look at him.

“Ethan, you good?” Mark's voice was sweet, not like he just was when getting Ethan off.

“Perfect” Ethan answered without hesitation, it was the truth.

“So….boyfriends?” Mark asked, with the slightest hint of nerves in his voice.

Ethan huffed in surprise, Mark was always so straight forward. Which is something Ethan liked about him, in most circumstances it is better to just be direct then to try and ignore what you actually want. 

“As long as you can make me come like that every single time, fuck yes boyfriends for sure” Ethan answered letting out a weak chuckle at the end.

Mark chuckled with him, and then let out a small groan. Ethan looked over and saw Mark straining against his pants, shit he forgot all about Mark, not a great start as his boyfriend.

“Let’s sort you out now, sweetheart” Ethan said the pet name jokingly.

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded, clearly desperate for some attention to his problem.

As Ethan evaluated the day's events, he couldn’t help but curse the universe and thank it. How the fact the day Mark and Ethan decided to finally become boyfriends was after Mark found out Ethan ordered a dildo and that he was a cam boy. Life is weird.

As Mark shifted so Ethan could settle beneath his legs to give him a more then rewarded blowjob, Ethan stopped and his eyes went wide. Mark recognized the look as Ethan’s ‘panic look’.

“Ethan, what’s wrong, having second thoughts?” Mark said nervously, hoping it was anything but that.

“Oh my fucking god Mark,” Ethan said running his hands through his hair.

“What?” Mark said worriedly now. What had Ethan realized?

Ethan looked up at Mark with the most panic-stricken look, while covering his mouth.

“We said our real names the entire time!”


	2. Admitting Isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Mark have been pushing each other away for weeks, Ethan just wants Mark but admitting it out loud is harder then he thought.

Neither would admit they missed it. Or each other. They couldn’t, not to themselves or to anyone else because that would make it real and no matter how much they clearly wanted each other it just couldn’t happen. But god Ethan wanted Mark’s lips on his, his hands on his body really Ethan would appreciate anything Mark was willing to give him. Still, he stayed away from him especially after the rumors started coming out about them. It's not like they weren’t there before, but now they had reason to be paranoid and that changed everything. It didn’t start slowly and then blow up, from the moment they realized they fucked up, their friendship was pretty much gone in a matter of days. If they were seen together it was suspicious but if they completely banished each other from there lives that was even more suspicious. And Ethan didn’t want to let go of his other job and he didn’t want to let go of Mark. It was obvious they both enjoyed it, Ethan already knew he was into voyeurism and apparently so was Mark, but that was another thing they weren’t allowed to talk about. Mark was always so scared of losing his fanbase and so was Ethan.

They both didn’t want to do anything that would ruin the good thing they had made for themselves but the hidden part of themselves screamed to do more with each other in front of others. It was a high Mark didn’t come down from for a while after they had done it but it was mixed with fear once Ethan declared they had used their real names. Surely none of their fans would know it was them right? But they could never know for sure, especially when rumors started to pop up about Crankiplier. Sure no one descriptively said they were on a porn website but that didn’t stop Mark and Ethan from freaking out and having a huge fight. Blaming each other for what went down rather than realizing the internet will always make up theories and that it actually wasn’t that big of a deal. But of course Ethan and Mark couldn’t do that, being the stubborn assholes that they are, and so they began to cut each other out of plans, barely speak to each other. Yet Mark wouldn’t kick Ethan out of his house, he knew that would be too far. He didn’t want to lose Ethan he just needed space from him. No matter how many times he wanted to be Ethan’s boyfriend he knew the risk was too big for everyone to find out and he didn’t know if he could take the scandal.

Ethan was scrounging around the kitchen, it was 1:30 am the usual time Ethan would be getting ready for one of his ‘shows’ but Ethan wasn’t feeling it tonight he hadn’t felt it since Mark had joined him. Ethan knew there was no way Mark would be up for it again and truthfully Ethan knew that Mark was right. It was way to risky for two you tubers to have side careers as porn stars. But Ethan didn’t even care if they filmed it, he just wanted Mark to be his. If Mark hadn’t stormed out of the room in a mad panic when Ethan told him what they had done maybe things would be different. But Mark wouldn’t calm down and Ethan could barely keep himself together at that point, so they locked themselves in their rooms and cried themselves to sleep. It was overly dramatic, and they both knew they were being immature but neither could get themselves to suck it up and go talk to the other person.

“Oh” Mark's voice rang in Ethan’s ear and he turned around quickly.

Mark was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Ethan who had one hand in a box of cereal. Ethan almost laughed, that’s all Mark had to say to him? ‘Oh’ as if they barely know each other. We used to be friends, Ethan wanted to scream but instead, he just removed his hand slowly from the cereal and tucked it back into the cupboard choosing that silence was better than passive-aggressive greetings.

“I was just coming to get something” Mark explained as if he had to defend his presence around Ethan.

Ethan was so sick of this, so sick of tiptoeing around his former best friend, but he couldn’t be honest about that because then he would have to be honest about everything.

“S’okay” Ethan mumbled not caring too much about the reasons for Marks appearance.

Ethan remembered the show he needed to get too but knowing how annoying it would be kept him still. Every single time the fans begged for Mark to join him and every single time with a lump in his throat he would have to tell them it wasn’t going to happen. More like it couldn’t. Mark didn’t want anything to do with Ethan anymore and Ethan knew it was because Mark blamed Ethan for what happened.

Mark walked over to the sink which was just beside Ethan, his movements were almost robotic. Ethan scanned the cupboard for anything else he could eat before inevitably having to go upstairs, alone. He could sense Mark sneaking glances at Ethan but Ethan wouldn’t say anything out of courtesy. God knows Mark has seen Ethan peering at him multiple times yet he has never said anything about it, that’s just how they were nowadays.

“I’m…uh..getting some water, would you like some?” Mark asked politely and anger boiled in Ethan’s stomach.

“Why can’t we go back to how it was?” Ethan thought to himself.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably and shook his head, holding the cupboard door, while Mark turned off the tap and held his glass of water in front of him.

“No, s’okay” Ethan mumbled again unable to get his volume any louder.

He closed the cupboard slowly and the silence in the room was heavy. Ethan was about to walk away when a loud noise cut him off. Mark had slammed his glass of water down on the counter, Ethan was surprised it hadn’t shattered at the amount of force Mark used.

“No, it is not fucking okay!” Mark exclaimed, water still splashing over the edges of the cup. Mark’s entire hand was wet now.

Ethan’s eyes widened at Mark’s outburst not expecting such a sudden tone change.

“Why the fuck won’t you talk to me?” Mark screamed.

Ethan’s heart started to race and the rage pummelling through his chest decided to make an entrance.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? Why am I not talking to you? Why are you treating me like an acquaintance like we haven’t been friends for years!?” Ethan yelled back.

Mark laughed mockingly and took a step towards Ethan.

“Oh, that is fucking rich coming from you! Ethan, you haven’t bothered to invite me to a single event, what the fuck do you think people will say?” Mark told him, his brown eyes even darker with anger.

Ethan rolled his eyes and stomped his foot like he was a child.

“Maybe that is the fucking problem Mark! You, caring about everyone else opinions instead of your friends!” I vocalized my thoughts.

Ethan couldn’t hold back anymore, it was true. Mark was so fucking scared of what his fans would think, that even a single stupid mistake on both of there parts made him completely ditch Ethan. Mark gaped at Ethan, clearly not believing Ethan would say such a thing to him.

“Don’t you fucking get it, Mark, I want you! Fuck it I fucking said it!” Ethan exclaimed now starting to pace.

He felt a panic attack rising in his system and he was trying to calm himself down. But fuck, he just told Mark he wanted him, Mark was probably just going to laugh at him.

“I am not too weak to admit it ok? I am not too weak to admit that ever since what happened I can barely sleep because all I want is you lying next to me! I miss you…I-I…fuck I miss you” Ethan started the sentence out strong but in the end, it crumbled into broken sobs and Ethan realized he had started crying.

Mark had been quiet this entire time and Ethan thought maybe he had left until Ethan felt pressure around him and he realized Mark was hugging him.

“Fuck…Ethan..I…am so sorry” Mark whispered, holding the shaking Ethan in his arms.

Ethan only cried harder at the sudden affection from Mark seeing as he had been deprived of it for weeks. He just wanted Mark to want him, to not care about the stupid fans.

“I want you to Ethan”

It was barely spoken, seeing as Ethan had to replay the moment in his head to see if it actually happened.

“W-What?” He questioned softly, Mark couldn’t really mean that. Not after ignoring him for weeks on end.

Mark sighed and clutched on to Ethan even harder.

“I tried to push it down because I didn’t want to end up hurting you but fuck I want you” Mark stated.

Ethan stopped crying, too shocked by Mark’s confession. He pulled back to examine Mark’s face, he needed proof.

“I need you to prove it to me” Ethan stated, coldness seeped into his words.

He couldn’t have Mark fuck with him again, not like he had been doing. It hurt, way too much. Awaiting Mark’s onslaught of laughter, telling him it was just a prank, Ethan held his ground but none of that happened. Mark was eerily silent until he reached up and held Ethan’s face in his hands. Ethan gasped, the feeling of Mark’s hands on his face was foreign but definitely not uncomfortable. Mark leaned forward and kissed him with what seemed to be everything he had. Passion bubbled in their stomachs and suddenly they were slamming into drawers pushing things out of the way to make room for this sudden change. Ethan disconnected the kiss for only a moment so he could sweep contents off of the counter, now that it was clean Ethan hopped up on it and began to kiss down Mark’s neck. Mark groaned, enjoying the smooth touch of Ethan’s lips on his sensitive skin he had been craving this for weeks. Ethan practically ripped Mark’s shirt off but Mark didn’t seem to mind as he did the same to Ethan, the two boys started to make out again shirtless in the once quiet kitchen. Their moans were now echoing around the space, making the walls vibrate. They kissed feverishly, like the weight of the world had disappeared completely in their minds. Ethan wanted everything with Mark, he wanted Sunday mornings and campfires in the wilderness. He wanted to be free like right now, that’s how he felt with Mark. Completely empty of responsibilities. Mark’s kissing slowed a bit and he removed his lips quickly but then moved them to Ethan’s collarbone.

“Don’t you have a show?” Mark breathed out as he sucked on Ethan’s collarbone.

Ethan groaned and pulled Mark so his stomach was in line with Ethan’s crotch. Ethan dug his fingers into Mark’s shoulders.

“D-Don’t care, fuck I’ll skip it” Ethan replied breathlessly.

The need to get his hands all over Mark’s body replaced the need to make some extra cash. He just wanted Mark now, grinding up against him, kissing every inch of his skin until Mark threw a curveball at him.

“What if I joined you?”

Ethan’s eyes flew open and he watched Mark’s face for any sign of a joke but Mark seemed to be completely serious.

“Even after what happened last time?” Ethan reminded him nervously hoping that bringing that up wouldn’t make Mark leave.

Mark seemed to already consider that fact as he shook his head almost instantly.

“I’ve been wanting to do it for weeks, just imagining me fucking you while everyone watched,” Mark told him still nipping at Ethan’s collarbone.

Ethan groaned at that thought and without needing any more persuasion he hopped off the counter.

* * *

 

Ethan found it hard to get his computer set up to film when he was so turned on already. But it was even harder when Mark was sitting on his bed palming himself through his pants. Ethan felt him twitch in his pants at the sight in front of him but he tried to stay on task, finally, the website was open and all he had to do was click the button.

“Remember no faces” Mark casually threw at Ethan though Ethan could tell Mark was stating it so there would no more risks.

“But they have already heard our names so you can scream mine as loud as you want” Mark smirked.

Ethan rolled his eyes but blushed at Marks comment, he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t be screaming his name, he was pretty vocal in bed. Not wanting to wait any longer the heat rushing through Ethan still just like it had in the kitchen, he clicked the start button, lube and a condom already on the bed. Ethan sat next to Mark on the bed knowing his viewers would be ecstatic to see Mark back, and he was right. Tons of comments flooded in right away about Mark’s presence and Mark waved at the camera.

“Why don’t we get right into it” Ethan purred hopping on his back.

Mark raised an eyebrow surprised at Ethan’s bold moves. Though he did notice last time that Ethan seemed to get more confident when he was in front of the camera.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Mark said yanking Ethan’s pants down.

Ethan shimmied so Mark could get them off and then Mark hooked his fingers into Ethan’s boxers. Ethan gulped even though Mark had already seen it all anyway and he just wanted Mark to get into him right now. The heat was still building and Ethan was more turned on then he had ever been, after being starved from Mark’s touch for so long all Ethan wanted to do was rip all the clothes off of Marks body. Mark was clearly on the same wavelength as him, seeing as he quickly shuffled out of his own pants once Ethan’s boxers were off. Soon after Mark’s boxers were off too and it was a lot hotter in the room. Mark and Ethan both looked towards the chat, Mark had learned quick about the mechanics of it.

‘Grind against each other’ Bearking19 commented.

Ethan and Mark immediately went into it, not really caring if it was a top comment or not. They were both way too horny to stop and wait around. As their bodies collided they both let out high strung moans and once there hard on’s touched there was no holding them back. They rutted against each other ferociously, sweat dripping down there faces.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Mark grunted, rolling his hips up rougher into Ethan’s.

“I’m glad we both agree” Ethan smirked and then bit his lip.

Mark rolled his eyes but smiled at Ethan’s stupid comment.

“You have a smart mouth, maybe I should shut you up?” Mark asked but it was clearly not a question.

Suddenly Mark's mouth was on his again and god he had missed this. Mark flicked his tongue and tugged on his lip with his teeth perfectly and all Ethan could do was continue to rub against him while moaning into his mouth. When there was just the right amount of friction on his dick Ethan pulled away from Mark knowing other things wouldn’t happen if they continued on like this. He trailed his hand down Mark’s body placing it on his abs, while he looked at the chat. They all had the same request, neither the chat or the boys caring about holding this off.

“They want us to fuck Mark” Ethan acknowledged, flicking his finger over Mark’s nipple.

Mark held back a whine at the action and snatched the lube from the other side of the bed, pouring some of it on his fingers.

“Then let’s get this show on the road” Mark whispered, his attention fully on Ethan.

Mark spread the lube on his fingers and then placed his finger on the outside of Ethan’s entrance but before he complied he saw a comment in the chat that seemed quite popular, he just didn’t know how Ethan would react to it.

“Cover my face with your legs” Mark whispered and started to lean down.

Ethan panicked and squeezed his legs together, Mark’s face in between them. Mark chuckled but didn’t say anything about the sudden constriction. Ethan blushed as he saw where Mark was heading though he couldn’t understand why Mark was going to give him a blowjob. Until Mark’s tongue flicked somewhere that was not expected.

“Mark!” Ethan exclaimed as Mark started prodding Ethan’s entrance with his tongue.

Mark didn’t answer just continued to wriggle his tongue deeper into Ethan as Ethan breathed out heavily.

“ _Mark_ ” Ethan moaned this time, now enjoying the pleasant sensations, he never thought he’d like this.

Mark reached even further inside of him, his tongue hitting spots Ethan never knew were enjoyable.

“Fuck Mark please hurry up” Ethan squirmed, he was so turned on.

After a few moments, Mark finally took his tongue out but only to replace it with his fingers. After having something already stimulating there it wasn’t that bad having his fingers there instead. Ethan moaned against his fingers as they brushed over his prostate.

“Now I’ll fuck you” Mark promised and scooted backward out of frame to roll the condom on.

Ethan sighed out, after having something inside of him and then having nothing was irritating. He could hardly wait any longer thankfully, Mark was as urgent as him and so he was pushing in before Ethan knew it.

“Keep going” Ethan groaned, reaching down to stroke himself.

It had been a while since Ethan had gotten any action, honestly, he didn’t want anyone else, he just wanted Mark. Anyone else would have been less than satisfying.

Mark pushed in slowly and Ethan urged him to go faster, even though he was tight he wanted it now. The slight ache was fine compared to what Ethan knew it would feel like when Mark finally started to move. After repeatedly telling Mark he wasn’t going to break and to _go faste_ r, he finally listened and the movements were incredible.

The chat exploded with “harder” and ‘faster” and Ethan couldn’t agree more. Ethan gripped onto Mark’s tan skin and started to rock harder into him, the pleasure building. Mark full on growled when he pushed deeper into Ethan and Ethan moaned in return, both were extremely close already. Mark hit Ethan’s prostate head on and Ethan let out an annoyingly loud moan, bucking his hips up and stroking himself faster.

“M-Mark I’m close” Ethan called out, and Mark responded by pounding even rougher into him.

Heat flooded over Ethan’s body and suddenly he was coming, bucking his hips up erratically forgetting all about Mark and the chat. Moments after Ethan could feel Mark was coming as well, and he let Mark ride out his orgasm as Ethan lay motionless, breathing heavily. Mark pulled out almost immediately and just like last time ended the live show while Ethan stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Ethan?” Mark questioned and Ethan peered at him without lifting his head.

“I think you might have said my name”

Ethan rolled his eyes and whacked Mark’s arm knowing he was making fun of him. Mark rolled the condom off and threw it into Ethan’s waste bin before sitting up beside Ethan.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Ethan said, letting himself blurt it out before he became scared.

Mark looked down at him surprised, and for a quick moment, Ethan regretted saying anything at all. But after the shock, a small smile formed on Mark’s face.

“I want that too, no excuses this time” Mark promised and snuggled closer to Ethan, just enjoying hearing Ethan’s soft breathing. Liking how simple this was.

* * *

“I haven’t seen you guys in what feels like forever” Tyler stated, sitting on the couch next to Mark and Ethan.

“I know right” Ethan responded “I’m glad we are hanging out”

Tyler seemed like he was holding back from saying something and both Mark and Ethan had no clue why he was acting so weird. They had been just been sitting on the couch chatting since this was the first time the three of them had been back together for a while. But Tyler would always open his mouth to say something, then smirk and close it. Mark and I didn’t question it but it was odd that Tyler wasn’t saying what he was thinking. At one point Tyler even looked away from them and giggled and Ethan had, had enough.

“Ok, Tyler what is up?” He asked irritated.

Tyler just covered his mouth to stifle another laugh and Mark and Ethan exchanged confused looks. Finally, Tyler looked like he was ready to say something and both of the boys paid extra attention.

“You guys do anything fun last night?”

Mark and Ethan’s hearts dropped, the words plummeting into there stomachs. Tyler’s suggestive smile meant only one thing.

“H-How…” Mark trailed off, knowing exactly what Tyler was talking about.

Tyler burst out laughing, actually having to clutch his stomach because he was laughing that hard and Ethan and Mark looked fearfully at each other.

“I-I c-could tell b-by your voices” Tyler cackled, breathing funny “I-I never k-knew you were into that M-Mark”

Marks face flushed red and he covered his cheeks with his hands. Ethan’s mouth was dry and he was unsure of what to say. Tyler had seen them fucking, like actual proper fucking. But that prompted another question, one that didn’t make Tyler look very good either.

“Wait…Tyler why were you on that website anyway?” Ethan asked.

Mark’s head snapped up and Tyler instantly stopped laughing, his own face becoming flustered, not expecting the question. An amused smile started to grace Marks face and he caught on to what Ethan was accusing Tyler of.

“Yeah Tyler, tell us did you enjoy the show?” Mark teased and Tyler’s face blossomed red.

Tyler was speechless and he kept opening his mouth and closing it like a fish out of water, Mark and Ethan had clearly just caught him in his own secret. Tyler finally shook his head vigorously in answer to Mark’s question before ducking away.

“Shut up” Tyler finally grumbled and Mark and Ethan were the ones to laugh this time.

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Mark told them, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Ethan stood up alongside him trying to calm himself down.

“I’ll grab some snacks”

Both of the boys walked away from a stunned Tyler, trying to stifle their laughter. Just as they were about to round the corner, Mark stopped Ethan and winked at him, before gazing back at Tyler.

“Hey, Tyler?” Mark called to him, and Tyler’s head snapped up at the sound of his name.

“It’s too bad you didn’t enjoy the show, I was going to offer for you to join us”

Tyler’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, his brain racing with unsolicited thoughts. Suddenly Ethan and Mark burst out laughing again, seeing Tyler’s reaction. Realizing Mark was just teasing him, Tyler huffed and crossed his arms looking the other way from the boys.

“Shut up!”


End file.
